A DORKY Life, a dork diaries fanfic
by LayMun23
Summary: Melanie Sanders is an OC which has seen WCD without Mackenzie, and it was nice. Now, since Nikki is here, Melanie,Chloe and Zoey create a plan to get revenge on Mackenzie and get back Jessica, who was turned over to Mackenzie's side.
1. Chapter One: Melanie

Adorky life, a dork diaries fanfic

LayMun23: I don't own Dork Diaries. I only own the OCs.

*Pre-Story Skit*

Nikki: Wait, why was Melanie...*Gagged by Zoey*

Zoey: DON'T RUIN. THE STORY! *Zoey let go*

Nikki: OK OK! I WON'T!

Melanie: While that resolves, please enjoy the story!

Chloe: No flames please. And if you don't already read Dork Diaries, I recommend you do!

LayMun23: NIKKI, ZOEY STOP FIGHTING! AND WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!

Jessica: *Face palm*

MacKenzie: OMG Jess, why are you with those dorks?! They might rub off on you!

Jessica: BECAUSE I CAN! You can't make me leave. * Jessica sticks her tongue out*.

Laymun23: Let's get to the story. Melanie's first!

Melanie: OK...

*END*

Hi, I'm Melanie Sanders. OK, so here's my view of my time at WCD ( Westchester Country Day). I came there in 6th grade with my three best friends: Chloe, Jessica and Zoey. In WCD that time, there were no popularity ranks. No geeks, dorks or losers. It was peaceful and there wasn't a lot of bullying that time. Chloe, Jessica, Zoey and I were always hanging out and Jessica even developed a crush! It was great, until that horrid Mackenzie Hollister came a year later. She basically in the first week ruled the school. She added the popularity ranks to the school and made CCPs (Cute, Cool and Populars) and when she met us, she acted all nice then stole our best friend Jessica. She was changed into a popular.

and was made cruel and mean to everyone. Then, MacKenzie tricked all t tricked the teachers into thinking she was just misunderstood and was an innocent angel. Then she said, in front of the whole student both that me, Chloe, Zoey and some others that we were dorks. How rude! Since I was a green belt in karate, I wanted to kick her, but I didnt . I just argued and said it wasn't fair. All she said was, "I rule the school now, dork. I can do whatever I want." Me and my friends always tried to get back Jessica, and always failed. I always hated Mackenzie from then on. So a year later, when a new girl named Nikki came, Mackenzie immediately said she was a dork. And they were locker neighbors! I felt bad for Nikki and I asked to be her friend. Turns out, she is awesome! She was my best friend since then, and still is now!


	2. Chapter Two: Nikki

Hello, I'm Nikki Maxwell. When I heard Melanie's story, I was surprised. Mackenzie wasn't always here? And there wasn't always dorks and losers? Both answers: Yep. So Chloe and Zoey, my other best friends, and Melanie were all hurt by her? So that's why it wasn't easy to find someone who was also hurt. Melanie was mad at Mackenzie, and so was I. But the bell rang and we had to go to class. I sat next to Zoey, and asked how Jessica used to be. "She was nice to talk to and to be around. She was fun and had her ups and downs," she said. Then the teacher came to homeroom. "OK class, here is the lesson for today. Take out your textbooks," said Ms. Dowma. Mackenzie smirked for no apparent reason. I wonder why. Then Brandon *ahh* looked at me and blushed almost as much as me. Mackenzie's smirk turned into a glare. But then I saw Melanie's jaw dropping, and then I saw: a new lesson was added called Magic Studies. Then was added Harry Potter book report. I know Melanie was a Harry Potter fan and was really excited. I haven't read any of the books, or watched the movies. Chloe isn't in the class, but she would LOVE this. If Brianna was here, she would say "Larry Shmotter, who kills Zoldeport?"

(She knows the right terms, but does this just to be annoying. No really, she told me) So, she wants to watch the movie. If it was text speak I would say LOL.


	3. Chapter Three: Chloe

Let me tell you my likes and dislikes:

Likes: Books, boys and my friends

Dislikes: Balls, mean girls (mainly Mackenzie, that jerk), and friend stealers.

Anyways, After homeroom,Nikki went up to me and asked if there was anything interesting during class. I said no. She said they were studying Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone! I wish we were in the same "we", I mean me, Zoey, Nikki and Melanie. I was kinda hoping Jessica, but she might not want it, since she is now (sadly) a CCP. Then we had the usual classes and then lunch at table 9, the "dork" table. Oh, I miss the rankless year, before that horrible Mackenzie came and disturbed the peace. And even gets away with stealing our friend! I so want to tell her off, like in Mean Girls! She is Regina. And she is really the OPPOSITE of Angeline in Dear Dumb Diary. Wait, why am I talking about book and movie characters? Oh yeah, THAT'S WHAT I DO. Well at lunch, us dorks talked our way through it then, all of a sudden Melanie stopped talking mid-sentence. I turned around and saw a guy with jet black hair and emerald eyes. "Hi. I'm Caden," he said. I could see Melanie was definitely crushing. HARD. Her blush was almost as red as her hair. Wow. So this was how I looked around Marcus. Aww, the sappy stuff. Mackenzie would hate it. So, it's even More fun!

LayMun23: Sorry if it was short. Make sure to review!


	4. Chapter Four: Zoey

Hi whoever is reading this, GET OFF MY PHONE! If you aren't on it, then I'm really sorry. So now you know how the others feel about things. But here is how I feel: I want to get back at Mackenzie and get back Jessica. Though, The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury. –Marcus Aurelius.[BrainyQuote] So, I need to find a way to get back at Mackenzie, without doing what she did. So, maybe we should sabotage a plan Mackenzie might've had to get revenge instead of hatching a plot to do it openly. It's genius! *YAWWN* Oh, It's time for be….

Ahhh, Good morning! Now I am ready to contact the others about my plan to get revenge on Mackenzie once and for all.

**Nikki** _**Zoey **__Chloe __Melanie_

_**Hey girls!**_

**Hi Zoe.**

_What's up?_

_Coming from Zoey, it must be good._

_**It is good. It is a plan to get revenge on Mackenzie.**_

**Really? :D **

_**Yep**_

_AWESOME!_

_But how?_

_**You'll see when we meet at school…**_

LayMun23: So, is that a good enough cliffhanger? Please make sure to review! And no flames please! And, you may choose a character from another series and the one the most chosen will be added!


	5. Chapter Five: Mackenzie

I got a really good plan to ruin those DORKS' lives! I will find out how they all keep their secrets and then post it on my blog, Miss Fashionista! I know that Nikki, the new dork, keeps a diary, and that Zoey keeps a diary on her phone. But what about Chloe and (I hate this one and Nikki equally) Melanie. I just want to puke at her dorkiness! I then decided to FaceTime Jessica about my plan.

**Mackenzie ** Jessica

**Hey Jess! How are you, hon!**

_**Hey Mac! Whatcha doin'?**_

**Only making an elaborate plan to publicly humiliate those dorks once and for all.**

_**Really? Tell me more.**_

**We'll first get our hands on the dorks' ways to hold their secrets and then post it on my blog!**

_**That has the whole student body reading it! That …. might not be a good idea. **_

**Why not, Jess?**

_**It's… pretend I didn't say that. Go on…..**_

**Only problem is I don't know how Chloe or Melanie keep their secrets… but YOU know! **

_**I'm sure, but I forgot. Good night.**_

*HANG UP*

LayMun23: Next chapter will include the requested character, if there's enough. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter Six: Jessica

Mackenzie told me her plan to ruin Nikki, Chloe, Zoey and Melanie's life. I first really felt like not doing it, but because Mackenzie is my friend I will go along, but not show the girls I was part of it. I remember when we were friends. I always wanted to be popular. So Mackenzie gave it to me. But, I had no idea it would beat the cost of my friends. But at the time, I didn't care at all. Now I feel really bad about it, and Mackenzie only is good to me on FaceTime and in front of other CCPs.

Otherwise, she is just plain rude. And, she won't let me not be her friend. Such a meanie. But I also want to ask Nikki how she is, since I've never met her. How I know, you ask? Mackenzie told me. Ugh, why did I become a CCP? I got to warn the others! And, about the secrets, I DO know how they kept secrets, but didn't want to tell. Melanie has a special password safe writing tablet, and Chloe has a diary, hidden as a book. So, it's good Mackenzie doesn't know that. And, I'm writing this on my laptop. A MacBook Pro, in fact. Mackenzie (luckily) doesn't know my password. What do I do about her plan?

Password: ******** 


	7. Chapter Seven: Melanie

Chapter Seven: Melanie

Yesterday, Zoey told us the plan. I agreed but wondered what Macmeanie's plan is. I don't want her to know my secret crush! Oops….

I will tell Marcy since Zoey let her be in on it and also since we are friends.

_Marcy __**Melanie**_

_**Hey Marce! How are you?**_

_I'm good. I wanted to ask you,: what is this "plan" Zoey's talking about?_

_**It's like this: We sneak into her locker, and unveil any revenge they were plotting. We sabtage the plan and show the school just exactly the demon in stilettos Mackenzie is**_

_Awesome! When do we start… oh no. _

_**What?**_

_She might get those CCPs to cover up everything. It's like she's paying them._

_**What if she is? O.O**_

_Then we expose that too._

_**Oh Marcy, you're the best! Make sure to tell the other girls.**_

_Ok, bye._

*HANG UP*

I can't waitfor sch- wait, I didn't have breakfast! Bye for now!

Password:************


	8. Chapter Eight: Nikki AN

Chapter Eight: Nikki

Okay, so my friends and I have understood the plan Zoey made to get back at Mac-meanie (Melanie's nickname has gotten to me). Melanie says that me being Mackenzie's locker neighbor was our advantage. Wow, that's the only good thing that came out of my situation all year! But I'm worried: What if a CCP, or even worse, the demon in stilettos finds out? What would we do then? Should we flee? Should we tell her, or should we abort the mission for all involved? UGHH (That's me tearing my hair out in frustration!)

But maybe I should look at the positive side of this situation. Mac-meanie would get what she deserves! Maybe I can have a good conversation with the nice Jessica, instead of the complete rude one. I'm confused and I don't know what to do. I just wish that there was someone to help me make decisions.

**Hooray, I finally decided to update! I had writer's block, and life had to be stupid and stop me from writing. And also, I want to do a thing: you, my humble readers that I hold so dear, can maybe put a review of how you want the dorks' plan to end, and I would appreciate it very much. I might also add a few more chapters, one more at the least. So, happy reading, and R+R.**


End file.
